When The Seasons Fade
by Angel Girl and Miss Wings
Summary: Jack Frost and Hazel Fall have always been friends, but since becoming a Guardian Jack has been avoiding her as much as possible. 5 years after the movie events, Pitch has risen again and is messing with time itself. The Guardians call on the help of the seasons, and they are happy to help. Untill they begin to fade away now it is a race against time to save them all. (No Pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This prologue is simply introducing Hazel my OC, I hope you like it!**

A chilly wind whipped across Burgess, tearing at the dead brown leaves that were clinging to the spindly, claw-like branches that scored the night sky. A full moon shone brightly down from its perch among the stars, pulling its thick cloak of mist tighter around its shoulders. There was a soft melody riding the wind, faint and gentle clearly being played on upon a guitar. The melody was like a river, flowing around everything, comforting and smooth. It's source was in a small clearing deep in the eerie forest, a girl was sitting cross-legged on the carpet of leaves, humming a soft tune along to the music.

As the girl was playing, a few snowflakes fell from the sky, dancing and twirling in time to her wordless song. She stopped and stood up briefly to catch a snowflake in her palm watching closely as it melted into a single drop of water. An odd feeling came over her, like someone was here with her, watching her. Slowly she undid the strap of her guitar and layed it on the multicoloured blanket of leaves as if it was a crime to move faster. SNAP! Who ever was watching her gave it away by treading on a twig, a bow appeared in the girl's hand and she pulled an autumn red arrow from the quiver on her back.

"Hazel!" A voice shattered the silence, the girl turned her golden hair and reddish-brown cape swishing violently. Arrow brushing her chin, ready to fire.

"Jack" Hazel sighed in relief, letting her arms and the bow fall to her side. "You haven't been around here in a while, well not that I've noticed"

"I have I've just been... Well," Jack pushed his royal blue hood off his icy white hair, looking up into the crunchy night sky.

"Busy, yeah I know. You have never ever been this busy before, to busy to spend time with the rest of us!" Hazel had a note of hurt in her voice, she pulled her arms back up and shot the arrow up into the sky, it arched and disappeared into the forest.

"Well I'm a Guardian now" Jack spoke with uncertain authority in his voice and a flash of pride in his crystal blue eyes " Any reason?" He pointed to the darkness the arrow had fallen.

"I'm showing Dart where I am," Hazel snapped, her brown eyes flashing"But you are still the spirit of winter, it has been five years. Fawn hasn't seen you since then, and you haven't spoken more than a sentence to me!"

"I have too! Your just jealous that you have been around for three hundred years longer than me and you weren't chosen!" Jack shot back with the same amount of force in his voice.

"And what if I am?" Hazel narrowed her eyes her voice going dangerously low, looking up at the cry of a lone hawk "I miss you, we all do! Phoenix has even noticed your absence for once!" the hawk descended from the sky, landing almost gracefully on Hazel's shoulder. Absence mindedly she scratched its feathery brown chest with her finger.

"Oh just grow up!" Jack hissed closing the gap between the two, being slightly taller her was able to look down on her.

"Grow up?" Hazel cried out, laughing bitterly. Thick black clouds slowly began to invade the sky. "Give me a break, Jack! Can't you talk, Fawn acts older than the both of us combined at the best of times for crying out loud!"

"I...ah... Oh alright I can't say that. Hey Dart" Jack replied putting his hands in the air in surrender much to Hazel's delight, addressing the bird on Hazel's shoulder. Though the smirk on her lips vanished quickly when vibrant lights began to snake through the sky the colours changing, merging, re-focusing and changing again, the Northern lights, Jack studied them quietly, eyes barely slits.

"I've got to go," Jack turned away from Hazel then remembered something and looked back at her the question on his lips. His eye's caught hers and for a millisecond he saw his sister standing there, hurt and loneliness in her wide brown eyes, identical to Hazel's eyes. Jack looked away glaring at himself, she reminded him of Mary so much, without any kind of goodbye he took off into the sky vanishing in a flurry of snowflakes.

**Okay so I hope you got the faint idea that Hazel looks up to Jack as an older brother, in the place of the one she lost. Jack however thought of her as a little sister, since he found out he had a sister he has been trying to avoid her because she reminds him so much of his sister Mary. Mary is the unofficial name of Jack's little sister. Please R&R and constructive criticism, my first proper fic. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is not going to be the best of chapters, will try and fix asap. The song she sings is Guilt by Jaci Velasques, and I did not use it for profit just enjoyment.**

Hazel stood there rain pelting down around her plastering her hair to her head and her clothes clung to her. Hazel's warm chocolate brown eyes were wide, filled to the brim with pain and loneliness, caused by constant years of being alone and ignored. Wiping her sopping wet fringe out of her mournful eyes, Hazel picked up her guitar out of the muddy slush. Strumming the strings gently, it's glossy wood glistening brightly in the rain. Hazel's eyes flickered upwards to a barely visible fuzzy patch of light that glowed constantly, the moon. She drew a shaky breath and opened her mouth and began to sing;

"I've given it my best shot,  
With everything that I've got,  
And still I feel I'm falling short again,  
I whistle while I'm working,  
Pretended that I'm not hurting,  
But deep inside I'm hiding all the pain,  
The more I try,  
The more I live a lie..."

Hazel's voice faltered then stopped altogether. The night was dead quiet, as if holding its breath waiting for her sweet voice to continue to wrap it in warmth. Dart was cuddled up to her his head rubbing constantly up and down her cheek, the pouring rain had subsided leaving the entire forest cold and soggy, Hazel even more so.  
"It's been 675 years!" Hazel whispered, her head was hanging "Now I have to watch my only friend be seen and now he goes out of his way to avoid me!" Hazel looked up at the fat full moon glowing with creamy light amongst patchwork clouds. Nothing. The silence rang noisily in Hazel's ears, deafening her. Suddenly an explosion of light burst in front of Hazel half blinding her, she pressed a small concealed button on her guitar and it shrunk. She was left holding a miniature golden guitar charm which she hooked onto a bracelet adorned with various little golden charms. Hazel undid her heavy sodden cape and hung it on a gnarly tree to dry out  
"Kshabof?" Hazel turned around immediately coming face-to-face with two larger than life Yeti's, one of them lurched forward and griped Hazel by the back of her shirt.  
"Oi! Let me go you over grown mop!" Hazel yelled kicking out uselessly, trying to hit one of the towering Yetis. Dart began to attack the other one. In response the one holding her tossed her into the vortex of spinning light, the other chucked Dart in after her.

Hazel skidded out of the portal, picked herself up and dusted herself off.

* * *

"What is the big idea?" Hazel snapped folding her arms and glaring at the Guardians who were looking at her as if she was a zoo exhibit, she jumped out of the way when a second portal opened and Fawn fell out, blinking her bright green eyes in shock. Hazel ran over to Fawn and helped up the young looking spirit off the icy floor.

"We need your help mate's" Bunny also hopped forward to help Fawn, earning himself a dirty look from Hazel when he pushed her out of the way.

"What about..." Fawn didn't even get to finish her sentence before a third portal opened and spewed Phoenix out, "Never mind" Fawn whispered fiddling with the hem of her pale green dress. The new arrival, red head looked absolutely furious.

"Tell us what on earth is going on!" Hazel prompted picking up a passing elf and tossing it high in the air, the bell on the top of his hat ringing wildly.

"We have been getting messages from Father Time, someone has been messing around with the past," Tooth rattled off quickly, Sandy making dream images above his head at light speed. "He found some black sand, we think its Pitch and we need you're help" Sandy nodded a smile on his face pointing at Tooth

"Why would you need our help?" Phoenix was shivering violently because of the cold, her amber eye's wide.

"Yeah why do we need their help?" Jack cut in, looking up at North who was stroking his beard in a thoughtful manner, Hazel was on the verge of losing her temper with Jack who was walking around aimlessly his staff draped over his shoulders in a laid back kind of way. She picked up another elf and launched it across the room hitting Jack squarely between the shoulder blades

"Hey, what the... What was that for?" Jack made of snowball by and tossed it back at Hazel who was confused by Jack's comeback, she grabbed yet another elf by the hat and flung it at Jack who neatly stepped out of the way

"Alright, Stop, STOP!" North boomed standing tall his arms folded, the entire room fell quiet. Jack dared to chuck his last snowball at Bunny hitting him in the side of the head. It seemed to explode in slow motion and Bunnymund's head snapped around, his face unreadable. Hazel pointed at Jack picking up Sandy using him as a shield.

**Yeah I know, it's not the best and my beta reader is not available right now as I said it will be fixed asap. Please leave you're thoughts, no Flames!**


End file.
